


The Red Death Ball

by shyseoul



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Horror, Murder, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyseoul/pseuds/shyseoul
Summary: The elusive Cho Kyuhyun invites the town residents to a masquerade ball.
Kudos: 2





	The Red Death Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write fanfics a long time ago and decided to move them over to this site since I no longer use the other site. I kinda want to start writing again.
> 
> ***  
> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote (back in 2012). It is inspired by an amazing song with the same title by Hana Pestle.

The clouds had been threatening to rain all day. People all around town were scrambling with last minute errands before the big event that night. They had all been surprised when they had received the invitation.

_ Come one, come all to the masquerade ball! _

_ Cho Kyuhyun _

_ requests the pleasure of your company on the evening of Friday, October 13. _

_ Elonora Manor _

The ever-elusive, Cho Kyuhyun was to throw a masquerade ball. Ever since his mysterious arrival to Elonora Manor, he had been the talk of town. The mansion at the top of the hill had previously been owned by a friendly, but lonely old man. Every day, the stooped man would make the long trek down to the market to socialize with the town residents. He didn’t have any family, or so they thought.

One day, the old man didn’t show up in town. Concerned, two men decided to walk up the hill to check up on the old man. As they neared the manor, the air thickened. Everything seemed eerily quiet. No birds chirping, nor trees rustling. The tall man, with long legs and stylized hair quickened his pace. Soon he was far ahead of his companion. The younger, chubby cheeked boy, tried to run to catch up with his friend, but tripped over something. He looked up but couldn’t see where his friend had gone.

Sighing, he looked down to see what his foot had caught and screamed.

The tall man had just knocked on the oak doors when he heard his friend. Having not realized that his friend was no longer with him, the man started to backtrack, when he heard the heavy door creak open.

They were never seen again. Or so it would seem. However, the town people would soon forget about them, as something much more interesting had just arrived in town. And if there was one thing that the town residents loved the most, it was gossip.

It had been weeks since the supposed nephew of the old man had moved into Elonora Manor and the residents had yet to catch a glimpse of him. So when they received the invitation to the masquerade ball, they were elated to finally be able to meet the secretive young man.

***

The sun was just setting as the first carriage arrived at the mansion. A stout man stepped out and held out his hand. On his face was a fiery red and gold mask, with a long nose that slightly curled up at the end. A petite woman grabbed his hand with one hand, and with the other held up her scarlet dress to keep from stepping on it. Her long, black hair was intricately braided, with curls falling just below her shoulders. The two eagerly approached the front door, excited to be the first see the interior of the manor.

The door slowly swung open, seemingly on its own. The couple glanced at each other before stepping inside. As the door slammed shut, they noticed a butler wearing a plain, white comedy mask to the left of them. The man thought he looked oddly familiar with his long legs and skinny forms, but he dismissed that thought quickly. The butler looked up at the approaching couple and bowed. He opened the scroll and started checking off their names. The butler then led them to the staircase. He bowed and returned to his spot near the door to greet the new arrivals.

The grand staircase led down to the ballroom, which was lit by a thousand candles glittering all about. Large, windows covered the far wall and overlooked the town below. A group of musicians were in the corner playing a variety of classical music. Food was laid out on a long table that stretched from one side of the room to the other.

Slowly, more guests filled the room until the entire town had gathered in the ballroom.

***

A tall, lanky man with messy brown hair sat in front of the elaborate mirror. His mask was ebony with intricate silver designs around it. Sounds from the people below could be heard ever so. Just as he was tying it to his face, his butler, wearing a simple white, tragedy mask, informed him that all of his guests had arrived. Kyuhyun gave a curt nod and looked back in the mirror.

“Showtime”, he whispered with a smirk.

***

As Kyuhyun slowly made his way to the ballroom, the two butlers closed the large front doors. The shorter of the two took a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. With a final twist and click, he turned away from the door and sighed. His companion grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze as the two headed towards the unsuspecting guests.

Many of the townspeople had gathered in groups to gossip about their mysterious host. A tall, handsome, pompous man was the first to notice the arrival of the stranger. Hoping to be the first to talk to their elusive host (so that he could boast about it later), the man made his way through the crowd. He had almost reached Kyuhyun when an odd couple stepped in his way. Although the two had but one cup of wine to drink, they were already tipsy.

The slightly shorter male had a sapphire blue, fish-like mask and was giggling uncontrollably. The second male with platinum blonde hair was wearing a light brown mask that slightly resembled a monkey. The monkey grabbed the tall man’s hands in an attempt to dance with him. He twirled the man around, as the fish clapped in rhythm to the music. When the tall man finally managed to get out of the monkey’s tight grip, he looked around to find Kyuhyun. But the mysterious man had already disappeared into the crowd.

The tall man noticed the two butlers with the tragedy/comedy masks standing at the top of the stairs. Something in their hands glinted as they made their way down the stairs. Before the tall man could take a closer look, a high-pitched scream silenced the room.

Nobody noticed the mysterious stranger smirk as all heads turned the opposite way towards the woman.

The woman, who had only earlier been dancing with a man whose dimple cheek complimented her own, slowly fell to her knees as a sob escaped her mouth.

The man was lying on the floor, his eyes glossy and staring up at the ceiling, as blood poured out of his chest. The woman grabbed the man and held him to her chest as she rocked back and forth, his blood staining her dress.

A laugh rang throughout the room, as the mysterious stranger leisurely strode towards the shocked crowd, clapping slowly. His eyes were glinting with excitement as he took in the array of emotions of the townspeople. He stopped next to the tall man, and cocking his head to the left, plunged the dagger that was hidden in his hand into the man’s chest. He twisted it slowly, his eyes daring the crowd to attack him.

A strong man wearing a raccoon mask roared with anger and dashed towards Kyuhyun. The mysterious man easily dodged the raccoon and drove the dagger into his back before the man had time to turn around. As the raccoon fell to the ground, the townspeople tried to rush up the stairs towards the door, only to find the way blocked.

Their screams could be heard for miles as the two butlers took out their blades and started to hack away at the guests. The butlers moved at an inhuman pace as more and more people tried to make their way to the door. One feminine man with long, silky hair managed to make it past the two butlers and raced to the front door. He had just grabbed the handle when he was thrown back and into the wall. As he slumped over, Kyuhyun grabbed onto his long hair and pulled him up into a standing position. He traced his finger down the skinny, feminine man’s face, before grabbing his chin and sniffing him. Kyuhyun sneered and plunged the dagger into the man’s heart. Kyuhyun dropped the man and made his way back to the stairs.

***

A scarlet river flowed down the stairs as the bodies piled up. Kyuhyun looked out into the significantly smaller crowd as they tried to find other ways to escape. His eyebrows quirked up as he noticed a tiny boy with red hair crawl under the table. He made his way down the stairs stepping on the bodies as if they were nothing more than dirt on the ground. He reached the table and heard a squeak from the small boy under it. Snickering cruelly under his breath, Kyuhyun flipped the table over as if it weighed no more than a feather. The boy had tears streaming from his eyes and tried to back away. Kyuhyun lunged towards the boy, who screamed and flailed with all his might. But Kyuhyun was too fast and strong for him. Before the boy could realize what was happening, Kyuhyun had twisted his neck. A tear escaped from the lifeless boy’s eye.

As Kyuhyun walked away from the boy, a small hand grabbed his foot, forcing him to tumble onto the ground. Kyuhyun swung around quickly and grabbed the man’s neck. The man already had several wounds on his body. Kyuhyun stared into the small man’s eyes as he squeezed harder and harder. The man struggled to get away but it was futile. The man weakly hit at Kyuhyun a few more times before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Kyuhyun had just tossed the small man to the ground when he felt a knife stab into his side. His eyes flashing, he whipped to where a short man with doe eyes and round cheeks was standing, a small knife clenched in his shaking hand. Kyuhyun charged towards the man, who swiftly dodged him and struck Kyuhyun again. Kyuhyun smirked again, his eyes gleaming with excitement as the short man attempted to attack him a third time. Kyuhyun grabbed the knife out of the man’s hand and tossed it aside. Doe-like eyes glared at Kyuhyun before charging. Kyuhyun was impressed at the man’s audacity to attack him, when the man clearly had no weapons.

Secretly hoping the man would defeat Kyuhyun, so that they could be free, the two butlers watched in awe as the last man standing attacked their master.

As the struggle continued, the short man started to lose his strength. Kyuhyun threw the man into the wall; a crack was heard and the man slumped to the ground. Kyuhyun approached the man, who remained on the ground.

The butlers gasped, a tear escaping the younger man eye.

He dragged the man up to a sitting position and grabbed his face. The man’s head lolled to the side, blood slowly trickling from his temple. Kyuhyun sniffed the man, just as his eyes slowly opened. Kyuhyun smirked at the man.

“You’re mine now, “ Kyuhyun exclaimed, before plunging his teeth into the man’s neck.


End file.
